


So We're Okay (We're Fine)

by Telesilla



Series: Colonel Meredith & Dr. Jay [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Sheppard and and Lt. Col. McKay tumble into bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So We're Okay (We're Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is not a Mensa-verse AU thing; it's just something that came to me when I should have been writing any number of other things. I've got Yuletide, SGA Santa and a LLnM fic all due in the next month and a half. But nooooo...I had to get this idea in my head that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. Many thanks to [](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkrosetiger**](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/) for the beta. And before you ask, I don't know if this is a one off or the first in a series. The title is from the Indigo Girls' song "Power of Two."

The first time Meredith goes down on Jay it's like being in the center of a tornado. Jay is still trying to apologize for not shaving--not that she thinks Meredith has an issue with hairy legs; Jay's seen Meredith naked after all. "But I don't trim," she says, planning on adding that trimming her bush is hardly a priority, what with everything else that demands her attention here on Atlantis.

Before she can get any of that out, however, Meredith's fingers are spreading Jay open and Meredith's breath is gusting warm over Jay's cunt and Meredith's tongue is licking its way up from Jay's hole to her clit and Jay...Jay is whining, just a little, in the back of her throat because, holy _fuck_ but it's been way too fucking long. She has the vague idea that it's been that long for Meredith as well because Meredith's licking fast, her tongue hard against Jay's clit. She mumbles something when Jay's hands slide through her cropped hair; it sounds like "sorry," but she doesn't stop or even slow down so Jay's not sure what that's about.

And really? Jay doesn't care, because everything's going tight now and she's tilting her hips and pushing Meredith down and _keening_, all high-pitched and fucking loud, exactly the way that nice girls don't. When the orgasm hits her, it's short and sharp, and she wants _more_.

"Penetration okay?" Meredith's grinning at her, a smug self-satisfied grin.

"I know you're butch, but is there something you haven't told me?"

"Fingers, you asshole."

"Fingers yes, asshole...not this time."

It's kind of lame, but Meredith laughs, a real laugh, not her sardonic, just-one-of-the-guys chuckle. "You're such a dork," she says, before bending her head down again.

Meredith's slower and more gentle this time; she teases Jay with calloused fingers before sliding two of them into Jay's cunt while her tongue goes back to work on Jay's clit. Jay's already wound up and as much as she wants it to last, her second orgasm always comes on fast.

"I'm...oh fuck...Mer!" she yelps as Meredith pushes another finger into her and sucks carefully on her clit. It's more than enough and Jay shrieks---just a little--as she comes.

Still panting hard, she bats a little clumsily at Meredith's head as Meredith licks her again. "Sensitive," she manages to say. "Later...."

"Is it okay if I just, you know, hump your leg?"

"Gimme a minute and you'll get more." Jay tugs at Meredith's shoulder.

"God," Meredith says, sitting up and moving forward. "You're...." Shaking her head, she presses against Jay. "Seriously...wow."

Her face a little red, Jay pulls her in for a kiss, licking the taste of herself out of Meredith's mouth. "You're pretty wow yourself," she says when they break apart for a moment. Meredith rolls her eyes and Jay frowns at her. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"You have a thing for butches with fat asses?"

"Butches in uniform, baby," Jay says with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "It's why I'm Dr. Sheppard and not Captain or even Major Sheppard," she adds, much more seriously.

"Yeah," Meredith says, bending down to kiss her temple. "Your military is seriously fucked up."

Jay shrugs. "Not gonna argue that." She squirms a little and presses her leg in between Meredith's legs. "Tell me what you want," she murmurs, pressing up with her thigh. Meredith's slick and she moans as she grinds against Jay's leg.

"First one like this," she gasps, and so Jay reaches down, grabs Meredith's hips and lets Meredith rub off on her.

"Not fat," she says, sliding one hand around to palm one of Meredith's ass cheeks. Meredith moans harder and Jay pushes her thigh up even more and watches Meredith come undone. It takes a little while and Jay's not really surprised; Meredith's enough of a control freak that it only makes sense that she needs time to let go.

When she does come, she's quiet, all soft gasps and little breathy moans that might possibly be the hottest thing Jay's ever heard. "God...Jay...oh fuck," she pants and Jay smiles up at her.

"More?"

"Oh hell yeah." Meredith grabs Jay's arms and rolls them over.

Jay goes with it, bending to kiss the last of the sighs out of Meredith's mouth before she slides down. She has to pause; they were both so hungry for it that there had been very little foreplay and Jay wants to pay a little more attention to Meredith's breasts. Although Jay remembers thinking when she met Meredith that Meredith wasn't as busty as one would expect, given the rest of her shape, her breasts are really nice--firm and pale and with pink nipples that Jay really wants to nibble on.

The faint scarring comes as a bit of a surprise, but Meredith shrugs when Jay lifts up to give her a curious look.

"Reduction," she explains. "Hard to be taken seriously as an officer with a double D rack."

"Doesn't seem like you lost any sensitivity," Jay says, bending back down to slide her tongue across one tight, hard nipple.

"Thank fucking God," Meredith says. Jay just grins a little and takes the nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly and then harder when Meredith starts to pant again. When she grabs Jays hand and drags it down between her legs, Jay goes with it.

_Of course she's bossy in bed,_ she thinks, spreading Meredith open with her fingers.

"Don't...I mean...I don't do penetration," Meredith explains, looking a little nervous.

"That's cool," Jay says and she's not lying. She switches sides and licks and sucks Meredith's other nipple while she moves her fingers alongside Meredith's clit. "Please tell me you have a strap on," she says, letting her breath play over Meredith's nipple.

"You want me to fuck you?" Meredith covers Jay's hand with her own, showing her what she likes.

Jay's a quick learner and she presses firmly against Meredith's clit as Meredith's breathing gets harder. "Yeah," she says. "Oh fuck yeah."

"Mmmm...." Meredith's hips move and Jay works with the rhythm. "Are you a femme? Because I didn't get that impression."

"I'm not really," Jay says. She pauses to tease Meredith's nipple more and then adds, "I just like hot women with strap-ons."

"Flattery will...oh fuck, harder!"

Jay presses down on Meredith's clit, working it harder and faster while Meredith's hips buck and she begins to moan again. She's louder this time, but still far more quiet than Jay had guessed she'd be. When she comes, she closes her eyes and bites her lip and looks so vulnerable that Jay catches her breath.

Meredith's still shuddering when Jay moves down, but her legs spread and she moans again as Jay begins to lick her clit. "Teeth," she says, reaching down to tangle her fingers in Jay's hair. Wincing just a little, more from the idea of teeth than Meredith's grip on her hair--which isn't all that tight--Jay carefully scrapes her teeth over Meredith's clit. Meredith's hips jerk and she mutters, "yeah...oh yeah..." and Jay does it again before pausing to lick hard.

She keeps to that pattern, teeth and then tongue, and Meredith responds by bucking her hips up and tugging at Jay's hair. Jay can live with that and she doesn't stop or slow down until Meredith is panting hard.

"Jay...Jesus fucking...oh fuck...oh fuck, don't stop...oh God!"

Jay stays there through Meredith's orgasm and then backs away, dropping a light kiss on Meredith's clit before sitting up.

"You're fucking fantastic...."

"Thanks," Jay says with a slight smile. "So are you."

"C'mere," Meredith says, grabbing Jay's arm and tugging.

The kiss is wet and messy and perfect and Jay's startled when she feels Meredith's thigh between her legs. "One more?" Meredith asks and Jay chuckles.

"Not sure," she replies, but she's already grinding down on Meredith's leg and yeah, she might be able to come one more time.

It's a shock when Meredith pinches one of her nipples; Jay yelps and opens her eyes to see Meredith looking worried. "S'oaky," Jay manages to say. "Like that...." Meredith does it again, a little harder this time and Jay cries out again, pressing down harder on Meredith's thigh.

"Gonna fuck you," Meredith says, tugging Jay's nipple. "Gonna lay you down, spread you out and fuck you until you yell my name and come so hard you pass out." Letting go of Jay's nipple, she slides her hand around and presses on Jay's back, guiding her down until they're close enough to kiss. "C'mon Jay...give it up for me."

Jay's shriek is muffled by Meredith's mouth and tongue, and God that's nice, being kissed while she comes. She sags against Meredith when it's over, feeling boneless.

"Never gonna move," she murmurs. "You're comfy."

"Don't hear that much." Meredith chuckles.

"S' true."

Meredith laughs again but says nothing. She wraps an arm around Jay and holds her close for several minutes before she rolls them both a little until they're side by side. "So," she says softly.

"No processing," Jay says. "I hate processing."

"Oh please, do I come across like that kind of dyke?" When Jay opens her eyes, Meredith is giving her a familiar, exasperated look. "But...."

"We have to keep this a secret," Jay says. When Meredith looks a little surprised, Jay shakes her head. "Oh please, I know how it works.

"You're already on shaky enough ground and even though your military doesn't care if you're gay, you flaunting it here would be one more mark against you with the crowd that thinks an American should be the military commander of Atlantis." She pauses and gives Meredith a rueful smile. "Right?"

"That's pretty much what I was going to say, yeah." Meredith frowns. "I'm sorry; I wish things were different."

"It's okay." Jay shrugs. "I'm not all that into letting everyone around me know what's going on in my private life."

"I'll make it up to you anyway."

"Yeah," Jay says with a grin. "You will."

_-end-_


End file.
